1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bicycle, and more specifically to a top cover for a headset of a bicycle, which can enhance convenience of assembly and disassembly of the bicycle and prevent losing parts of the headset.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional headset 1 for a bicycle, which is configured between a steering tube 4 and a head tube 5 for enabling a front fork 6 to be rotatable relative to the head tube 5, comprising an upper set 2 and a lower set 3. A handlebar stem 7 is mounted on a top end of the steering tube 4. The upper set 2 is located between the handlebar stem 7 and the head tube 5 such that the parts of the upper set 2 is fastened.
In order to carry or store the bicycle conveniently, the handlebar stem 7 needs to be disassembled from the steering tube 4. Once the handlebar stem 7 is dismounted, the upper set 2 and the lower set 3 can't be retainable. Therefore, a user has to draw the steering tube 4 from the head tube 5 to allow the separation of the front fork 6 and the bicycle frame. The upper set 2 and the lower set 3 have to be disassembled, preventing from getting lost. In other words, although the user just takes the handlebar stem 7 apart, the front fork 6 and the headset 1 have to be disassembled together with the handlebar stem 7 due to the structural design of the headset 1, resulting in inconvenience of assembly and disassembly of the bicycle, and rising the risk of losing components of the headset 1.